


for research

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "Sir, d-did I get the right box? Is our new project on XL condoms?" Dejun asks once his boss answers his call."Yup! Make sure you write a thorough review on each variety, okay?"Dejun groans. How the fuck is he going to do this?(or: dejun needs to find an xl dick for his project and best friend lucas offers to help)
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 27
Kudos: 314





	for research

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow look at me finishing an explicit fic fairly quickly instead of working on deadlines lmao tried a dialogue-heavy writing style for this so!! i hope it worked out?? lmao
> 
> special thanks to everyone who encouraged this lmao just a light-hearted feel-good smut fic
> 
> unbeta'd/unedited ;;

It's a Friday evening when Dejun receives the box from his company.

He's sitting at home having just returned from work, tie undone, his suit jacket discarded and forgotten on the couch. He has time to kill before he has to meet up with Lucas for dinner, so he's sitting idly with a cold beer in his hand, spacing out as he debates whether to get drunk or not tonight.

Work has been uneventful lately, and Dejun finds this more stressful than if he'd been flooded with things to do. He's always enjoyed keeping busy, always enjoyed having something to do.

Thankfully, a new project is in the works, and Dejun is in charge of the research team for the project.

He wasn't quite expecting this, though.

Dejun stares with his jaw hanging wide open as he unpacks the box, startled by the varieties of extra large condoms contained in it.

"Sir, d-did I get the right box? Is our new project on XL condoms?" Dejun asks once his boss answers his call.

"Yup! Make sure you write a thorough review on each variety, okay?"

Dejun groans. How the fuck is he going to do this?

Lucas can't stop laughing. Dejun smacks him on the arm. He laughs even louder.

"Stop laughing at me! This is a very serious problem!" Dejun groans, banging his forehead against the table. Lucas pulls him up and rubs at the red spot on his skin. "Do you know how hard it is to find dick around here? Let alone one that would fit XL condoms!"

"Hmm." Lucas pauses, looking thoughtful as he chews on a piece of karaage. "You know what, I'll be nice and help you out."

Dejun looks at him with a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, clinging to his arm. "You know someone with an extra large dick?"

Lucas grins at him as he nods. "Got one right here, babe."

"What."

"You heard me."

Dejun just stares at him, watches his face for any indication that he might be joking. When Lucas' face never changes, Dejun raises a skeptical brow at him.

"No fucking way. _You_ have an XL? You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you?"

Lucas pouts at him. "I offer to help you and you insult me? Ouch. I can show it to you right now if you don't believe me."

"Idiot, we're in public."

"There's a bathroom right there."

Dejun deadpans at him. "How trashy can we get?"

"Oh my God, you're infuriating." Lucas expels an exasperated sigh, groans as he rubs at his temples. "Okay, let's go home and I'll show you there."

"You're way too eager about this," Dejun says as they stand to leave. Lucas grabs his coat for him on their way out.

"Dejun, I've been sad, lonely, and horny. Pardon me for finding an opportunity to get my dick in a hole appealing."

"Oh yeah, you've been going solo for, like, two years now. Damn, how are you surviving?"

"Rub salt in the wound, why don't you?" Lucas grimaces.

Lucas loses himself in laughter as soon as Dejun shows him the box of condoms. When he finally calms down, he picks up a couple of packages and inspects them carefully, serious as he reads everything on the packaging.

"Man, when boss man said we had a new project, I didn't think it would be XL condoms. Good for them, though. And me. Do you know how suffocating small condoms are? Really takes away from the experience."

Dejun folds his arms against his chest. "I'm still unconvinced."

"Oh right." Lucas nods. Without wasting another second, he unbuckles his belt and pulls his pants down.

Dejun's jaw drops. Lucas' dick springs up as his boxers fall to the floor, saying hello with a twitch.

"You're _hard_ right now?"

"Yep."

"What the fuck?"

Lucas shrugs. "Sue me. You're attractive."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

Without much thought, Dejun reaches for him, marveling at the size that greets him. Lucas whines at the sudden touch, but he doesn't pull away. His dick is hot in Dejun's hand, eager and ready.

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Lucas, you—since _when_ was your dick this big? I don't remember it being this big!"

"When the fuck did you see my dick?!"

Dejun blinks at him, head slanted as his eyebrows knit together. "I don't know whether to be relieved or offended that you don't remember."

"Don't tell me—"

"Hendery's birthday senior year?"

"Oh God."

"You ran around naked, we made out a little, then—"

"I poked you with the stick."

"Yep."

Lucas groans, running his hand through his hair. "Alright, we're definitely going to have to make up for that first impression you have with my dick. Let's fucking do this. I have determination!"

"Are you sure you're down for this? I don't want this to, like, make our friendship awkward afterwards."

"I'm sure," Lucas says. His dick twitches in Dejun's hand as if reassuring him. "You're literally already holding my dick, dude."

"Wha—Shit." Dejun retracts his hand, feeling his face flush. Was he holding onto it this entire time? When did he even start touching it? Leave it to Dejun's brain to stop working whenever he's around an erect penis. It's like as soon as one shows up, he just has to grab it.

Good God, he has a dick-grabbing reflex. Add this to Dejun facts that should _never_ _ever_ be brought up. Ever.

"Dejun?"

"Huh?" He snaps out of his thoughts, clearing his throat as he looks down at it again. "O-okay, uh. Well, I'm down if you're sure you are."

"I am."

"Okay. Uh, let me just—Let me go measure you first."

Lucas nods at him, sitting down on his bed as Dejun searches his drawer for his tape measure.

"Are you sure?" Dejun asks again as he returns to his side.

"Yes, I'm sure. Measure me, baby." Lucas grins at him and spreads his legs wide.

Dejun settles himself between his legs, measuring for length, width, and girth. He records the numbers in a small notebook, makes a note to measure Lucas limp later on for comparison. He doesn't really think it's necessary, but... just in case.

"I'm not sucking your dick," he says, looking up. "I'm taking it up the ass and that's it."

"Fine with me."

Dejun takes a deep breath as he picks a random pack from the box. Extra thin. No flavor. The box warns of improper use. Dejun snickers. _Do not use if fit is too loose or too tight._

"I-I have to prep," Dejun says.

"Let me do it."

"Huh?"

Lucas smiles at him. Hardly the kind of smile he'd expect in this kind of situation. It reminds him though that this is Lucas, not some random dick appointment. This is Lucas, his best friend since high school. Apparently, there really are no boundaries between them. He probably should have more qualms about it, but he doesn't. If anything, he's kind of relieved.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

Dejun undresses, and part of him feels kind of bashful as Lucas watches him like this. Another part of him feels absolutely aroused seeing Lucas begin to stroke himself.

"Wait, I don't think I can—Lucas, I'm feeling shy. Kind of don't want you to see me."

"It's just me."

"It's because it's you."

Lucas pauses to think, still stroking himself. "Flip over? Or you can blindfold me, I don't really care. I just want to fuck you."

"Don't say it so easily!" Dejun's face heats up. The image of Lucas in a blindfold is something he'd rather not see. For the sake of their friendship and this line they're about to cross. "I—Okay, I'll just. Hide."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"What a gentleman."

"Shut up."

His entire body feels like it's on fire. His face is pressed against his pillow, ass in the air as his best friend's fingers rub at his insides and work him open.

His knees feel like giving in, but he does his best to keep himself propped up. He has his face hidden, too shy to let Lucas see him, too shy to look at Lucas.

"Will you be okay when I stick my dick in?" Lucas asks. He can hear the worry in his voice. It's quite endearing. "You can still back out, Dejun."

"No, I'm good," he says, throat kind of dry. "We've gone this far. When have I ever backed away from a challenge?"

"My dick is a challenge?"

"With that size? Yeah."

Lucas laughs softly as he pumps his fingers in and out of Dejun's hole. Dejun whimpers at the sensations, at the pleasure that climbs and rises and renders him speechless. Dejun hears the crinkling of foil, and his heart pounds louder in his chest. Whether it's from nerves or anticipation, he's not really sure. Maybe it's both.

He hears Lucas squirt lube out. Probably to put on the condom. He startles when he feels Lucas insert lube-coated fingers back in his hole. He's so thoughtful that it almost doesn't feel like a hookup for research purposes. Almost.

"I'm putting it in," Lucas says once he finishes rubbing lube right by his entrance.

Dejun breathes in as he feels Lucas push in, surprisingly a lot less painful that he would have expected. His knees shake from the sensation, and Lucas grabs his hips to steady him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just—holy shit, dude. You're huge. You're also pretty good at this."

"Thank you."

Lucas chuckles, rubbing circles where his thumbs meet his skin as he pushes in deeper. Dejun shudders, an involuntary moan slipping past his lips.

"Still good?"

"Yeah," Dejun says. "Yeah, just... Just give me a minute to get used to it."

He feels Lucas press a kiss to the small of his back. "Take your time."

Dejun takes deep breaths, ignoring the fact that Lucas is being so good to him. If he thinks about it more, he'll fall down a rabbit hole of thoughts that he doesn't allow himself to think of. There are things in this world that he'd much rather ignore, and the what ifs of Dejun and Lucas make up most of it. For now, at least.

"Okay, you can move now."

Lucas begins to move, starting off with a slow, steady pace. Even just this much sets Dejun's insides ablaze, every nerve in his body sensitive to the pleasure he feels from having Lucas inside him.

He moans into his pillow as Lucas begins to speed up, gripping tightly as he loses himself in how good everything feels.

"It doesn't feel like I'm wearing anything."

"What?! Oh my God, get out, did it break?!"

"N-no," Lucas stammers as he thrusts into him. "For your review, dumbass. It doesn't feel like I'm wearing anything."

"O-oh. My review. Right."

Dejun tries to get a hold of himself, jotting down things in his notebook in a messy scribble as Lucas fucks him like there's no tomorrow, all while describing how it feels to him. The fact that Lucas can still maintain some semblance of coherency throughout all of this is laudable. Color Dejun impressed.

He needs to think, but it's hard to when he's getting screwed so well that all he wants to do is revel in the way Lucas grinds and moves against him. Lucas is trying his best to help him with the review, yet all Dejun can think of is how good this all feels.

"Fuck!" Dejun hisses as Lucas grabs his shaft, large hand wet and slick with lube. It slides against him as easily as Lucas' dick does within his walls.

"I-I'm close," Lucas says.

"Me too."

Lucas thrusts in faster, pace growing more erratic the closer he gets to climax. Dejun strokes himself to Lucas' pace, eyes closed and mouth open as the lust reaches its peak.

Dejun spills into his hand as Lucas comes inside of him. Lucas pulls out slowly and carefully, and when Dejun turns to look at him, his heart leaps to his throat at the sight.

It's not news that Lucas Wong is hot. But this? Sweaty, breathless, Lucas Wong with that post-orgasm glow? Dejun knows he would get hard again if it wasn't for the stupid refractory period.

"You okay?" Lucas asks as he stands to toss the condom into the trash. Dejun's eyes widen at how full it is. Lucas catches his gaze and laughs sheepishly. "Hey, it's really been a while."

"I'm not judging. Just. Wow."

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_."

"Got enough material to write a review on the first variety?"

Dejun hums as he gets out of bed, pulling his soiled sheets off and tossing them into his hamper. Lucas helps him clean up, grabbing a towel to wipe the cum off his skin before tossing it into his hamper as well.

"Actually, no," Dejun answers honestly. "I think we're going to have to use the same ones a couple of times. It's hard to focus when it feels so good."

Lucas grins at him. "Fine with me."

It's been about a month since they began their research.

Dejun stares at the empty packs in his room. twelve packs with five condoms in each pack. That's sixty times in the past month that he and Lucas have fucked for the sake of research.

It's an odd arrangement when he thinks about it, but he doesn't really have any complaints. He's making progress on his work, and he gets laid. Not to mention his sex partner is someone he trusts completely.

"I think the ultra-thins are still my favorite," Lucas says one night as Dejun types up a draft of the seventh pack. So far, they've used ultra-thins, regular thins, a couple of regular XLs, ribbed, and a warming one.

"The first one?"

"Yeah." Lucas takes a bite of his ice cream. "It felt like nothing. If there's anything closest to raw, it's probably the ultra-thins."

"Hm." Dejun taps a pen against his chin. "I did enjoy that one. We'll probably have to try it again to eliminate the possibility of bias."

"Works for me."

Dejun types on his laptop as Lucas lazes around beside him. He's already done for the day, sent home early after his team finished their project with good results.

"Why aren't you out celebrating with your team?"

"Don't wanna."

Dejun looks over at Lucas. He has a spoon in his mouth as he gazes into the distance at nothing in particular, humming a song Dejun recognizes but can't remember the title of.

"Why not?"

"I'd rather be here."

"With me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

This is honestly annoying. Every time Dejun sneaks a glance at Lucas, he's just there. Eating ice cream. Making it look like it's the sexiest, most sensual thing on the planet. He sighs, running a hand through his hair, forcing himself to focus on the open document on his screen. His fingers are taking control, just typing away and waiting for his brain to catch up. It's better than having nothing.

"Are you done yet?" Lucas leans in close, and Dejun wants to punch him away as a reflex. He doesn't. Instead he scoots away. Lucas looks at him, pouting. "Why are you moving away?"

"Too close." Dejun laughs halfheartedly.

A smile spreads across Lucas' face. "Did it make your heart race?"

"Fuck you."

"Go ahead."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't care. I'm hard."

Dejun gapes at him, eyes traveling south to see a very noticeable tent in Lucas' pants. "Literally _what_ could have possibly turned you on right now?"

"You?"

Dejun shoots him a look.

"What? I'm not allowed to feel aroused just being around you? I keep telling you you're, like, ridiculously attractive. Seeing you work so hard is sexy. Then I started thinking about how hot it would be to fuck you in the office."

"Lucas!" Dejun slaps his hand over Lucas' mouth. "People might hear you!"

As if he weren't already panicked enough, his eyes widen even more when Lucas just licks his hand. Before he can retract it, Lucas grabs it and starts sucking on his fingers, not once breaking eye contact.

"L-Lucas…"

He hums, the vibrations against his fingers making him shudder as heat begins to pool in his gut.

"Lucas, n-not here…" he whimpers, free hand gripping tightly onto his thigh. He looks around the room, relieved that it's just the two of them. He doesn't know how much longer he can keep himself from moaning when Lucas is making such obscene sounds while staring deep into his soul. "Fuck, man, you're too seductive."

He pulls off. Dejun hates that he's disappointed. "Good. Let's go."

"Where?"

"My office."

And that's how Dejun finds himself bent over Lucas' desk, gripping onto the edge as Lucas fucks into him like there's no more tomorrow. Today's condom is another variety of the XL thins, and it feels good, but not as much as the ultra-thins.

He's gotten pretty used to thinking of what to write while enjoying how Lucas' dick feels up his ass.

"Lucas," Dejun breathes out as Lucas pulls out to reapply lube. "Lucas, I—I want to ride you."

"What?"

Dejun pulls off the desk and looks at him, face flushed and breathless, sweat trickling down the side of his face. This is definitely one of the reasons Dejun didn't want to have sex facing him—the way he looks is too erotic and Dejun feels it all in his aching erection.

"Sit down," he instructs. His face is hot and red, and it's definitely not because he's blushing or anything. It's because of the sex. Definitely just the sex.

Lucas obeys, albeit with a dazed look in his face, lips parted, tongue slightly poking out the side of his mouth. Dejun straddles him, strokes him a couple of times before aligning himself.

"Stop— _fuck,_ " he says as he slowly sinks down. "Stop staring at me."

Lucas groans, hands finding purchase on Dejun's hips. "N-no," he says, eyes afixed on Dejun's face. When their eyes meet, Dejun looks away. "Look at me while you ride me."

"Impossible."

"I want to see you."

"You can see me just fine."

"I want you to see me too."

Dejun finally looks at him, resigning with a sigh as he sees the smile on his face. Lucas always knows how to get his way, especially when Dejun is involved. Even now, even with something like this.

He begins to move with Lucas' help, and it takes everything in him not to shut his eyes or look away. Lucas is staring into his soul, not once breaking eye contact. Dejun thinks this is too intimate for their arrangement, too personal for something done for reasearch purposes only, but he can't look away. Whether it's the lust or something else entirely, Dejun finds himself enjoying the fact that they're this close, that he can see Lucas' face as he loses himself in the pleasure.

If there was ever a line to begin with, there surely isn't one now.

"God, you two are fucking."

"What?"

"Don't even try to deny it."

He's having lunch with Hendery for the first time in months, wanting to catch up and check in on each other knowing how stressful their jobs can be. Hendery is in the finance department of a major city hospital, and there's never a stress-free day in his life.

"How'd you know?" Dejun asks, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"For starters, you both stopped complaining about your reemerging virginities at the same time. The rest is all intuition that you have now gladly confirmed. I still got it."

Hendery looks pleased with himself as he grins and wiggles his eyebrows at him. Dejun rolls his eyes, though mildly impressed by his so-called intuition. It's been consistent throughout their friendship—Hendery being able to guess things about Dejun's life that he's yet to bring up. Most of the time, he waits until Dejun does. Most of the time.

"Thank God you finally sealed the deal after so many fucking _almosts_ in college. The rest of us have a running bet over how long it would take for you two start dating, to be honest with you."

Dejun raises an eyebrow at him. "Who said anything about dating?"

"You're not dating?"

"Nope."

"What."

Dejun shrugs, finger playing with the condensation on his glass. Nothing about their situation is even remotely close to dating. Their routines as best friends have stayed the same; the only thing new is the sex.

And all of that is for the job. For research.

When he tells Hendery, he deadpans, looking like he's trying to find the words to say to his correction.

"You're so stupid."

"Thanks, I know. Why this time?"

"Poor Lucas." Hendery sighs, shaking his head. "He has the patience of a saint if he's still putting up with your ass."

"Well, he's putting things _up_ my ass is more like it."

" _Things?_ "

"Mhm. Used a vibrator the other day for foreplay."

"Jesus Christ."

"What?"

Hendery sighs again, this time rubbing at his forehead. He looks like he's aged ten years in the span of this conversation, though he can't exactly blame him.

Dejun isn't dumb. He isn't as dense as others think he is. It's all just a matter of whether he's ready to acknowledge and face certain thoughts or not—especially when it comes to Mr. Lucas Wong.

He's being willfully ignorant. Hendery knows this, and it's probably why he looks so stressed out. Years of will-they-or-won't-they is what Hendery bears front-row seats to—a tale of best friends so painfully obvious yet for some reason do not get together. Put in his shoes, Dejun would be the same way.

"Calm down," Dejun says, offering him a smile. "Things will fall into place soon enough, whatever the big picture may be."

"You're the reason I have gray hair."

"No, pretty sure that's just you getting old."

"You're older than me!"

"Not in spirit."

Lunch ends with usual bickering, a couple of insults, and a hug until next time.

"Lucas, I'm sorry!"

Lucas blinks at him, having just reached their usual izakaya. He's barely set his things down on an empty chair when Dejun yells out an apology to him.

"I forgive you?" he says, head slanted sideways. "What do I forgive you for?"

So it's like this.

Dejun's boss asked him how the research is going earlier that day, wanting an informal update before the midterm progress report. Dejun had told him how intimidating it was at first, but he's gotten used to it now. He can multitask pretty well now since it's been going for a little over a month.

 _Dejun_ , he had said, trying to contain his laughter, _I never said_ you _had to personally use them. We were thinking you would distribute and then conduct interviews afterwards. We gave you at least fifty in that box!_

Dejun slaps his hands together above his head, earnest eyes staring at Lucas as he continues with his apology. "I'm so sorry! I dragged you into something unnecessarily! They weren't asking for _my_ experiences!"

Lucas says nothing at first. But then he starts laughing and shaking his head. "God, Dejun, what are you apologizing for? I got dick, you got dick. Orgasms all around. It's a very pleasant misunderstanding if you ask me."

Dejun lowers his hands, wiping his clammy palms on his pants as he sighs. "I guess, but still. Our friendship is never going to be the same after this, you know? We crossed a line we didn't have to because I jumped the gun and assumed shit."

"It's not like this wasn't bound to happen eventually." Lucas shrugs as a waitress serves them their usual. "If anything, I'm glad it sped things up. Knowing us, it would have taken us another couple of years."

A smile slowly tugs at Dejun's lips as he looks up at Lucas. "Man, I wanted to stay in blissful ignorance for a bit longer."

"Wasn't meant to be, dude."

"I know." Dejun feigns disdain, nose wrinkling as he holds his beer out. Lucas clinks his own against it before drinking. "The universe really said, 'no, Dejun, give into your lust for your hot best friend.'"

"Damn, just lust? Here I thought I can finally hear you say you love me or something."

"Ha, you wish."

"I do."

"Maybe if you say it first."

"I'll think about it."

They laugh together as they drink. Casual conversation about something as serious as this is just very _them_ , and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He's sure Lucas feels the same way, especially when they look into each other's eyes and his affection is written all over his face.

"What happens to your research, then? You going to go distribute the rest of the condoms?"

Dejun hums, pretending to think. He's known the answer since he finished that conversation with his boss. "I don't really feel like leaving a project halfway through, you know? So if you don't mind still being my research partner…"

"Please." Lucas scoffs, ordering another plate of _ika furai_ , "Are you forgetting how eager I was when you first brought it up?"

"How'd you hold out for two years?"

"Dunno. Maybe I figured my time with you was finally coming."

"For two years?"

"Never underestimate the power of love."

"Oh God, gross."

Dejun rolls his eyes as Lucas winks at him, ignoring the skip in his heartbeat. He's so dumb sometimes, but Dejun has always found it so endearing.

"I do have one condition though," says Lucas after a while.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Let me kiss you."

"What." Dejun looks away, face warm. Lucas looks so serious as he says it, any prior mischief nowhere to be found. "Idiot, you can just do it. I never told you not to."

"You never said I could either."

"Point taken." Dejun clears his throat as he finishes the rest of his beer. "Well, consider this verbal consent that you can kiss me whenever you want."

"Whenever—"

"So long as it's appropriate!" Dejun hurriedly adds. "W-when it's just us though, yeah, knock yourself out."

They've been at this for months now, settling into a comfortable routine that works for them. Dejun gets his work done as they continue their engagement. In the beginning, he had wondered what would happen when the project finished. Would he and Lucas stop having sex too?

He doesn't really think about it much recently. He's sure that they would both find it hard to stop now that it's been a regular part of their lives. With presentation day nearing, though, it enters his train of thought again.

"My presentation is in two days."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Dejun looks up at him, scooting closer, hand on his bare chest. They're in Dejun's bed having just finished their last batch of condoms, still breathless and high on pleasure. Lucas stares back at him, a smile on his face. It's comforting.

"I still want to have sex with you."

"Cool. Me too."

Dejun pauses, chewing his lips as he gets lost in thought. After a quiet moment, he says, "Do you think we should start talking about us?"

"Do _you_?"

"You're annoying. Stop returning questions back to me." Dejun pouts.

Lucas laughs and leans in to kiss him. His pout disappears into a smile as he rolls his eyes.

"If you have doubts or if anything's unclear to you, we should talk about us," Lucas then says. "If not, I don't think we need to."

"Hm."

"Is there anything unclear to _you_?"

"Using my tactics against me, I see."

Dejun just grins at him.

"Well," Lucas starts, loud and theatric, "I'm oh so very unsure about how you really feel about me."

Dejun rolls his eyes again. "Oh, fuck you. You just want to hear me say it."

"You never have."

"I have!"

Lucas raises an eyebrow. "Not to me. You've told our friends but never to me directly."

Dejun shifts and turns his back to him, pulling the covers up to hide himself. "I'm shy."

"Really? I would have thought that you'd be more shy about showing me your o-face than saying three words."

Instinctively, Dejun jabs his elbow backwards, but Lucas avoids it in time. He chuckles as he drapes an arm over Dejun, pulling him close, chin on his shoulder.

"Do you really not want to say it? It's okay if you don't, I'm just teasing."

Dejun shudders as he feels Lucas' hot breath against his skin. "No, I—" Dejun swallows thickly, placing a hand on his chest. His heart is beating so fast, it's dizzying. He takes a deep breath and grips tightly onto the blanket before finally saying, "I love you."

"Oh shit, man, I don't know, we're friends—"

"I will kill you."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Lucas laughs and pulls him even closer. "Can you please face me again? Let me look at you."

Dejun shifts again. Lucas cups his cheek as he leans in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Slow, lazy, yet filled with all of his sincerity. "I love you too."

Dejun shudders. "Uh."

Lucas peeks under the covers and grins. "Oh."

"Shut up."

"I got you."

"I'm in your care."

**dj [15:46]:** so i have a new project  
 **lucas [15:46]:** oh?  
 **dj [15:47]:** wanna be my research partner again? gotta do reviews on lube now  
 **lucas [15:47]:** oh hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> — [twt](http://twitter.com/angstonly)  
> — [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
